


The King of Danger

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had never, ever though about it, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, because, just like Vecchio, I live on the edge like that.

Ray had never, ever though about it, not at all.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see Stella, could still feel her. The gentle curve of her breasts, the way her hair felt underneath his hands, silky and fine, how hot and wet she was inside. He missed all of it, on a pretty regular basis, and she was what was on replay most nights in his head, hand on his cock, coming, gasping, into an empty room. He missed the hell out of her. Most nights.

What he couldn’t figure out was why the fuck _Kowalski_ was filling in the gaps. He’d be thinking about Stella, sinking balls deep inside her, her fingernails scraping lightly on his back, and then Kowalski would be there, grinning and unbuttoning his pants, getting on his knees on the floor and working open Ray’s jeans.

God, he didn’t even _like_ the guy most days. It was kind of freaking him out, to be honest.

They were on a stakeout, about three in the morning, and they’d been waiting outside the warehouse for over eight hours. Sometime in the last few minutes, when Ray had been looking hard at the windows to see if he saw any movement, or if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, Kowalski had fallen asleep. His head was lolling on Ray’s shoulder and probably, just his luck, drooling all over his _very_ expensive coat.

He turned his head to see Kowalski, his mouth slightly open, all the tension and attitude that he normally carried in his face smoothed away by sleep. Ray smiled down at him, and, god, he’d never look at Kowalski like that when he was awake, but he was sort of endearing, in a really fucking annoying kind of way.

“Hey, Kowalski,” he said softly, putting his hand on the soft skin of Kowalski’s face, stroking his thumb on the underside of his jaw. Kowalski moaned and pushed into Ray’s hand, and when his eyes blinked open, Ray realized that they were having, well, kind of a moment, and he yanked his hand away. Kowalski lifted his head slightly and Ray took that as his cue to turn around and stare out the front window, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. “Wake up.”

Kowalski wiped his mouth with the back of his hand (god, he _did_ drool on Ray’s coat, the asshole). “What’s going on? Something happening?” His voice was a little hoarse from sleep and he was rolling his head around to work out the kinks in his neck.

“No, no, I just think we’ve stayed here long enough, not a damn thing happening, maybe we should call in.” He felt flustered, which was ridiculous, and he could still feel Kowalski’s face cupped in his hand. Fuck.

Kowalski sighed and started digging in his pockets for his cell phone. “Yeah, okay, I’ll call Welsh. Maybe he’ll let us go home. My bed is calling me.” And Ray was just about to start thinking about Kowalski and beds (what the fuck?) when he saw a flash outside the building, two guys, as far as he could tell.

“Kowalski, call for backup.”

“What?” He still sounded half asleep.

“I said call for goddamn backup, I think something’s going down. Figures, just as we were going to leave.” Sure enough, when Ray looked up again, he could make out Petrucci and Salerno, two big hulking guys, the light from the streetlamp bouncing off the metal of their big fucking guns. “Fuck.”

He looked over at Kowalski, who called into the station and then snapped the phone shut, looking at him intently, waiting to work out the plan. Ray nodded and gestured his head toward the alley, and, god, for a minute it was like working with Fraser, because Kowalski nodded back and unholstered his gun, not even saying a word, and they both jumped out of the car and moved quietly out in the night.

Christ, Petrucci and Salerno were fucking bumbling idiots, like most criminals, and Ray was on Carlo Petrucci at the same time Kowalski was closing in on Salerno. He tapped Petrucci on the shoulder, but Petrucci was faster than he expected, and he caught Ray on his jaw with one hell of a punch. Fuck, that hurt. Ray grabbed his jaw and sucked away the blood from his lower lip, managing to stay on his feet. Petrucci had his gun pointed right at Ray’s head, and, god, come on, Kowalski, he could see him taking down Salerno and grabbing his gun and cuffing him, his boot in the middle of Salerno’s back, from over Petrucci’s shoulder.

“Come on, Carlo, we’ve got your buddy, the uniforms are coming. You’re trapped. Just give me the gun and this will all be over.” Petrucci’s face was dark, but Ray could see that his hand was shaking, just a little. “Just give it to me.”

“Fuck you, Vecchio,” Petrucci spat out, and Ray heard him cock the gun before Kowalski came up behind Petrucci and clocked him one with the Salerno’s _really_ big fucking gun, right in the head, sending him crumpling onto the ground.

Kowalski was grinning and holstering his gun to throw another pair of cuffs on Petrucci. He had a small bruise and a cut on his cheek where Salerno must have gotten a shot in. Ray waited until Petrucci was cuffed and face down, then put his own gun away. Before he could even register it, Kowalski’s hand was on his face, tracing the outline of the emerging bruise on his jaw. “Shit, he really got you, huh?”

“Yeah, fucker surprised the hell out of me.” He moved his hand to Kowalski’s arm, which made no sense at all, grasping him.

Kowalski laughed and leaned in, breath hot in Ray’s ear, and if that didn’t send heat shooting down his spine and into his dick. “I should shoot the asshole for messing up your pretty face.” Ray’s breath caught and goddamn, Kowalski had to have noticed it, but then the sirens were coming and Kowalski pulled away.

This was not good. This was dangerous as hell.

*****

Of course, it took forever down at the station to get everything squared away, and Ray was sometimes surprised how long it took when Fraser wasn’t there to recount every single detail with that fucking photographic memory of his.

They dragged Petrucci and Salerno into a interrogation room and went at them, good cop/bad cop, Ray pulling out a little bit of Langoustini on them, before they caved and confessed to everything, the bank robbery, the drugs, the money, everything. Petrucci, the fucking pussy, was almost in tears by the time they got through with them.

Welsh patted them each on the back and told them to get the hell out of there, and Ray followed Kowalski out of the station door.

“Want a lift?” Kowalski asked, his voice sounding about as exhausted as Ray felt.

“Yeah, yeah.”

So they drove to Kowalski’s place in silence, which was weird, because he was pretty sure that Kowalski was supposed to take him _home_, but instead they were in front of Kowalski’s crappy apartment building. He knew that it was stupid, really fucking dangerous with how completely wiped he was, but he looked at Kowalski, something passing between them in the silence of the car, before getting out and following him up.

Kowalski’s apartment was a bit of a disaster, kind of like Kowalski himself, everything just barely contained from spilling over. Ray kicked off his shoes and put his coat over the chair in the living room, which seemed to be operating as a coat rack/closet. Kowalski was behind him, and passed him, making a beeline for what Ray was pretty sure was the bedroom, shedding his clothes piece by piece as he went.

Shit. He had no fucking clue what was going on. He could freak out, he could leave and walk or take the El or get a cab, go home and remember that he was married, or had been, to a _woman_, for Christ’s sake. They could pretend it never happened, just go on as partners like nothing had ever happened. That would be fine.

Kowalski was everything he didn’t want; he was a man, first and foremost, and Ray was totally still pretending that he hadn’t imagined what Kowalski looked like, touching himself, smooth and hard and hot and – fuck. He was a mess, had come back from Canada with a chip on his shoulder and, Ray figured out pretty quickly because he knew exactly what the aftermath of Fraser was like, a broken heart. Ray didn’t even like him most days, but Kowalski’s fingers on his jaw had felt better than he ever would have imagined.

So, they could do this. They could fuck and Ray could get up and leave, and then their partnership would be fucked too, and Ray knew that being partnered with Kowalski, despite his complaints, wasn’t a bad lot. Just one fuck, it would screw everything up.

Kowalski was like taking a blind jump off a cliff. Dangerous as hell, but, god, the payoff?

He must have made a decision, because his feet were moving, following the trail of Kowalski’s clothes to his bedroom, which was even more of a mess than the rest of the place, but he couldn’t bother to care, to make some kind of snide remark.

Because Kowalski was _naked_ and spread out on the bed, and he grinned lazily when he saw Ray framed in the doorway.

“Hey.”

Ray swallowed. “Hey yourself.”

Kowalski’s hands were clasped behind his head. “I was starting to think you were freaking out on me.”

“Who says I’m not?” Ray’s fingers were opening the buttons on his shirt, loosening his tie. Kowalski, god, he looked like fucking porn like that, half-hard cock laying against his thigh, all smooth, golden skin. He’d never wanted this, some part of him still wasn’t sure, but he was getting hard in his pants and he was taking his clothes off, so he was going with it.

Kowalski laughed and reached down to grasp his cock. “Well, you look like you’re getting with the program anyway.”

Ray was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them and his boxers down to the floor, standing there naked and staring at Kowalski. He growled and climbed up the length of Kowalski’s body, stopping right before their lips were touching. “Shut the fuck up, Kowalski.” And he pressed his lips down on Kowalski’s firmly and anchored himself, hands on the sharp bones at Kowalski’s hips, the cut on his lip stinging.

Kowalski stayed still for a minute, but it wasn’t long before he was moaning into Ray’s mouth, his arms wrapping around Ray’s neck and holding him there. Kowalski’s mouth was hot and he opened up so easily and let Ray lick the inside of his mouth, stroke against his tongue. Ray was getting harder, his dick on Kowalski’s thigh, and it seemed like Kowalski was enjoying this too, if his jerking up his hips was any indication.

They kissed for a long time, tangled up together, and this was more than fucking, this was different than Ray’d expected. Because he maybe had thought about Kowalski, touching him, but he hadn’t really thought about this, the warm welcome of his mouth, the soothing touch of his hands. Things slowed _way_ down, and they were moving together, and Ray felt like he could climb inside of Kowalski and stay there for a long, long time. Hell yeah, this was dangerous.

Finally, they came up for air, after a long time of exploring each other’s mouths. Kowalski’s gasping breath was against his neck. “Fuck, Vecchio, god –“

“Yeah, yeah,” he said softly, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Kowalski’s head, pressing his fingertips to the bruise on Kowalski’s cheek, making him gasp. “What?”

“I want you to fuck me. Come on. Do it.” Ray felt his whole body flush, because, wow, and _yeah_, god yeah, and he could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of Kowalski if it was this hot just to make out with him, like he was teenager (well, except for the fact that Kowalski had a dick, it was just like when Ray was a teenager).

“Okay, okay. Do you –“ He was running his hands down Kowalski’s sides, like he was trying to gentle him, when it was really himself that was going to fly apart. Ray had no fucking clue on earth what he was doing, but god bless Kowalski, he turned his upper body while staying pinned underneath Ray, and pulled out lube from his nightstand drawer, pressing into Ray’s hand. “Come on,” Kowalski urged, wiggling his hips.

Ray took a deep breath and squeezed some of the lube on his fingertips. Kowalski had his knees spread and up, and Ray could see him, his hard cock and ass, and, yeah, he wanted it. He wanted to fuck Kowalski.

He watched as he pressed one slick finger to Kowalski’s opening, moving firm and steady. Kowalski sighed and moaned and his whole body relaxed and opened up, almost swallowing Ray’s finger. It was nothing like fucking a woman, nothing like a loose, wet pussy. It was hot and so fucking tight and Ray had to grab the base of his cock, hard, to keep from coming before he’d even gotten to feel what it was like all around him. God, it might kill him.

When he sensed that Kowalski was ready, mostly by his hands clutching at Ray’s back and him saying, “God, don’t tease, you asshole, come on,” Ray tucked the second finger inside, and wow, okay, Kowalski was just _open_ and taking it, it was so, so good. He watched his fingers disappear inside Kowalski’s pliant body, Kowalski’s cock hard and leaking between them. Ray reached his other hand out to grasp Kowalski’s cock, stroking him slow and in time with his fingers thrusting into Kowalski’s ass.

It was a little weird, touching another guy’s cock, although he figured it was a waste of time to dwell on weirdness, because he was jerking off his partner and he had two fingers up his ass, and it all just pretty much seemed par for the course at that point. Kowalski was firm and soft in his hand, and Ray stroked him, ran his fingertips right underneath the head just to hear Kowalski cry out and clench down on his fingers. Yeah. This was good.

He was lost in the rhythm of it, loving how smooth Kowalski was inside, how good his dick felt in Ray’s hand, getting impossibly harder, and he didn’t even hear Kowalski talking, practically begging him. “Christ, Vecchio, please, fuck me – come on – I can’t, please –“

Vecchio’s hands shook, just a little, as he pulled his fingers slowly and gently out of Kowalski and reached for the tube again, to slick himself up. He knew this was where the freak out was supposed to happen, where he was supposed to realize that _oh god he was going to fuck a man_, but it was not happening, it was way back in his head and all he could think about was how good it was. How good Kowalski looked and felt and sounded.

Kowalski was flipping over, coming up onto his hands and knees, and Ray watched him brace himself on the headboard, knees wide apart, and he took in the sight of his ass, spread out for Ray. Ray kneeled and pressed against Kowalski, slow and steady. “Yeah, god, give it to me -“ Kowalski was moaning and trying to hold himself still. He was just sinking into Kowalski’s body, his ass so tight and so, god, so fucking good. He could get used to this. Really fucking used to it.

He sank all the way inside, bottoming out before he grabbed onto Kowalski’s hips and pulled out. Kowalski was right with him, pushing back onto Ray’s forward thrusts, crying out every time Ray’s cock hit him inside, at just the right angle. He was fucking Kowalski hard, watching the arch of his back, his knuckles white on the rungs of the headboard to keep himself up.

He was close, but he wanted to feel Kowalski come around him, so he reached around to grasp Kowalski’s cock. He took him firmly in his hand, and that was it, Kowalski apparently really got off on having a cock in his ass, because he groaned and came in hot, thick pulses all over Ray’s hand and around him and, Christ, that was hot.

“Oh god,” Kowalski moaned, bracing himself more firmly, pushing back harder, and Ray’s rhythm was all fucked up, but he was fucking Kowalski so hard, so good, and it wasn’t going to take him much longer, he could already feel it building.

“Fuck, you’re so good, so fucking good,” he whispered into the skin between Kowalski’s shouder blades. “So gorgeous, so fucking _easy_,” and Kowalski laughed at that, because it was true, and Ray didn’t care, he liked that Kowalski opened up like that for him.

“Yeah, you like it,” Kowalski replied, looking over his shoulder with a wicked grin and tightening the muscles of his ass around Ray’s cock, and that was it, just one, yeah, two more thrusts and he was coming his brains out in Kowalski’s ass, gripping his hips hard and probably leaving bruises on the thin skin there. Everything went white and he collapsed onto Kowalski’s back, panting hard.

He stayed inside until he got soft and couldn’t anymore, pulling his cock out as gently as he could and flopping down on his back, on the bed, next to Kowalski. Kowalski was still on his stomach, probably right in his own wet spot, but he didn’t seem to care much. He just reached out to splay his hand out on Ray’s chest, and gave him a smile that made Ray’s toes curl, and he was suddenly sure that this was not any of the scenarios he’d come up with.

*****

When Ray woke up several hours later, he couldn’t move, and he’d never thought that a skinny Polack like Kowalski could be so damn heavy. He squirmed, and Kowalski moaned into his neck before opening his eyes.

“Hey,” Ray said, rolling them over and pinning Kowalski beneath him.

“Hey.” Kowalski’s arms came up to rest lightly on his shoulder blades, his hands hot. “So, this is pretty fucking stupid, huh?”

Ray knew this was his out, when he could say, _yeah, you’re right, but it was just this one time, so no big deal, still partners, right?_, and Kowalski was giving him that, the fucker, when he didn’t want it.

“Yeah, it is,” he said, grinning. “But hey, I live for danger. I’m the fucking _king_ of danger over here.” Kowalski smiled, and pulled him close. Just like a jumping off a cliff, but Ray was pretty sure what was over the edge was worth the jump.


End file.
